De vidas y momentos
by Envidia
Summary: A veces piensa que el pasado le atormenta de tal forma que es imposible que pueda seguir conteniendo sus sentimientos y que algún día acabará por no soportarlo más. Así, piensa, Sasuke nunca podrá seguir adelante. Shônen Ai. Sasuke y Naruto.


Disclaimer – _Naruto_ es de Kishimoto.  
Summary - A veces piensa que el pasado le atormenta de tal forma que es imposible que pueda seguir conteniendo sus sentimientos y que algún día acabará por no soportarlo más. Así, piensa, Sasuke nunca podrá seguir adelante.  
Advertencias – Shônen Ai Sasuke y Naruto. Claras insinuaciones SasuNaruSasu, podéis elegir el orden.

* * *

Para Oyuki.

* * *

DE VIDAS Y MOMENTOS

–Dios… -jadea Sasuke dejándose caer de espaldas y tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo.

Naruto, a su lado, sonríe levemente mientras nota los últimos restos del cosquilleo producto del orgasmo recorriéndole las piernas.

–Estoy muerto -rezonga dando un profundo suspiro, y Sasuke esboza una media sonrisa torcida por sus palabras sin cambiar de postura.

Durante un par de minutos lo único que se oye en la habitación son las agitadas respiraciones de ambos mientras poco a poco van recuperando su cadencia normal y el frufrú de la sábana cuando Naruto gira sobre la cama y se medio incorpora apoyando un codo en el colchón y la cabeza en la mano para observar al moreno.

Adora ver a Sasuke así. En su pecho aún pueden verse rastros de sudor y con la poca luz que entra a través de la ventana puede distinguir el pelo de su nuca ligeramente húmedo. Le encantaría enterrar el rostro en su cuello y aspirar su olor, pero se contiene. A Sasuke no le gusta que lo toquen tras el sexo, y aunque nunca lo ha dicho textualmente Naruto sabe de sobra que es una de las reglas no escritas. El pálido pecho sube y baja lentamente al ritmo de su respiración, y la visión de la muñeca que tapa sus ojos vuelta hacia él le resulta de lo más erótica.

–Sé que he estado genial -dice, sólo para ver cómo reacciona.

No puede resistirse, y alzando la mano libre desliza dos dedos suavemente por su pecho y acaba por posar la mano sobre su estómago. Suelta una queda carcajada al ver cómo se tensa la mandíbula de Sasuke por el contacto, pero cierra la boca cuando alza ligeramente el brazo que cubre sus ojos y le lanza una mirada lacónica.

Adora los ojos de Sasuke después del sexo. No sabe si es cosa suya pero le parecen más brillantes, más profundos y, quizás, más vivos que de costumbre. Siente que se queda sin respiración. Por desgracia Sasuke vuelve a dejar caer el antebrazo sobre ellos y Naruto maldice internamente mientras, a la deficiente luz de las farolas de la calle, observa cómo una pequeña sonrisa de burla se extiende por sus labios.

–No te lo creas tanto, usuratonkachi… -dice con voz ligeramente ronca-. Sigues sin tener nada de aguante.

Naruto sabe que no debe caer en sus piques, pero no puede evitar contestar deseoso de que siga hablando. La verdad es que también adora lo áspera que suena su voz en esas ocasiones, tras los largos gemidos y los jadeos a media voz. Le resulta obscenamente morbosa.

– ¿_Sigues_…? -pregunta con ironía soltando una risa abrupta-. Siempre he tenido mucho aguante, bastardo, tanto entre tus piernas como en los entrenamientos.

La sonrisa burlona de Sasuke aumenta unos milímetros con lentitud.

–En los entrenamientos -repite ronroneando con sarcasmo-. _Claro_.

– ¿Acaso piensas lo contrario…? -inquiere Naruto en un tono engañosamente calmo apretando muy levemente los dedos contra su piel. Sonríe consciente de que Sasuke va a seguir hablando para deleite de su libido.

–Tú sabrás, dobe… Todavía recuerdo el entrenamiento en el País de la Ola. ¿O fui yo el que acabó con los músculos tan agarrotados que tuviste que cargar la mitad de mi peso durante el camino de regreso?

Naruto aprieta los labios antes de formar una mueca que puede pasar por sonrisa. Desde luego el maldito bastardo tiene razón. Si cierra los ojos todavía puede sentir el olor a sudor, a tierra y al propio Sasuke y el contorno de sus hombros bajo su brazo.

–No te rías tanto, bastardo -contraataca con una sonrisa provocativa que el Uchiha no puede ver-. No fui yo quien acabó amordazado contra el suelo el día que formaron los equipos de gennin.

Una carcajada escapa de su boca sin que pueda contenerse al rememorar el momento, pero la corta bruscamente al ver que la sonrisa de Sasuke no ha desaparecido. Sin duda es una mala señal.

–Al menos me desaté. Más te costó a ti librarte de la cuerda de Kakashi en la prueba de los cascabeles.

Naruto sonríe lentamente al vislumbrar a Sasuke y a sí mismo tanto tiempo atrás, y su sonrisa se amplía al pensar en aquel chico serio, distante y solitario que una vez conoció. Bajo sus dedos siente la templada piel de Sasuke, y el deseo de aferrar su muñeca y apartar el brazo de su rostro crece hasta que cree que no va a poder controlarlo. Necesita ver su cara y contemplar su expresión, aunque seguramente sea totalmente impasible. A veces piensa que el pasado le atormenta de tal forma que es imposible que pueda seguir conteniendo sus sentimientos por siempre y que algún día acabará por no soportarlo más. Así, piensa, Sasuke nunca podrá seguir adelante. Siente la violenta necesidad de decirle que ha cambiado, que aunque siga serio, distante y confuso no está solo. Ya no.

–Ya, la verdad es que me costó lo mismo que a ti el separarte _aquella vez_.

Sabe que no es cierto, que tras el accidentado beso ambos se alejaron al instante, pero no puede evitar sacar ese recuerdo a flote.

–Je, si eso te hace sentir mejor puedes seguir engañándote.

–Como si no te hubiera gustado -sonríe con malicia-. Sé que incluso entonces lo disfrutaste… -susurra inclinándose sobre él y dejando que su aliento choque contra su cuello. Siente cómo un ramalazo de placer recorre su espalda cuando ve a Sasuke tragar saliva.

–…Te das más aires de los que te convienen, Naruto…

Otro escalofrío recorre su columna ante la forma en que el Uchiha ha paladeado su nombre.

– ¿Cuándo me he dado yo aires…? -pregunta deslizando lentamente la mano por su estómago y haciendo que su piel se encoja involuntariamente a su paso. Naruto tiene la sensación de que esta vez Sasuke tarda unos segundos más en contestar.

–…Contra Haku. Una llegada triunfal propia de ti, usuratonkachi, al igual que tu cagada al encerrarte dentro de los espejos.

–Lo que tú digas, pero fue gracias a mí que consiguiéramos sa… -Naruto calla de golpe al tiempo que ante sus ojos vuelven a pasar aquellas terroríficas imágenes. Su lengua se ha movido demasiado rápido, tanto que ni siquiera ha sido consciente de lo que decía hasta que los recuerdos invadieron su mente. Claro que fue él quien logró que escaparan de la prisión que eran los espejos, pero sólo porque Sasuke… Sasuke…

La mano de Naruto tiembla levemente sobre la pelvis contraria y siente como si volviera a estar sujetando el cuerpo inmóvil y cada vez más frío del Uchiha de doce años. Se ha puesto lívido y Sasuke, con calma, retira por fin el brazo de su rostro y lo deja resbalar hacia atrás hasta que acaba sobre la almohada al lado de su cabeza. Naruto no se da cuenta. Ante sus ojos sólo vuelve a estar aquel duro suelo de hormigón y la sangre de Sasuke mezclándose con el agua.

–…mí.

Naruto parpadea de golpe consciente de que Sasuke ha hablado pero sin haber escuchado una sola palabra.

– ¿Eh…? -pregunta confuso. Y esta vez puede jurar que no son imaginaciones suyas; los ojos de Sasuke tienen un brillo extraño que no logra identificar.

–Tú me salvaste a mí -repite con tranquilidad-. En el examen. De Orochimaru, de Gaara…

Naruto cierra los ojos y deja caer su cabeza hacia delante hasta apoyarla en el hombro desnudo de Sasuke y esconder el rostro contra su costado.

–Lo siento -murmura aun sin saber muy bien por qué se disculpa. Quizá por ese momento de debilidad, o por haber roto otra de las normas no escritas y haber sacado uno de los temas que ambos siempre evitan cuidadosamente, o puede que porque ha reconocido la mirada de incomodidad al nombrar a Orochimaru. Sasuke no dice nada, pero Naruto puede sentir la tensión de sus músculos.

–Así que… -comienza rompiendo el silencio e intentando volver al desenfadado clima anterior-. Se podría decir que me debes una, bastardo.

Esta vez también tiene la sensación de que tarda más en responder.

–…No puedo deberle nada a alguien que acabó arrastrándose por el suelo tras vencer a Gaara.

Naruto sonríe mordaz cuando contesta.

–Tampoco es que tú salieras mejor parado de tu enfrentamiento con el pirado de la arcilla.

Sasuke no contesta, y cuando el rubio alza la cabeza para mirarle le ve con la vista clavada en el techo y con el rostro inexpresivo. Tan lejano.

–No estabas allí -dice al fin sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en su voz.

–…Suigetsu me lo contó, ya sabes lo grande que tiene la boca.

Naruto tiene ganas de golpearse contra la pared. No debería haber hablado de _ese tiempo_. En ese instante se juega la mano a que Sasuke se está preguntando qué más cosas de esa época ha averiguado por su cuenta.

El silencio vuelve a reinar en la habitación, y a través de la ventana semi abierta se cuela el escándalo de varias voces y el ruido de cristales rotos. El murmullo de las risas y de pasos inestables se hace cada vez más débil hasta que se apaga por completo, y Naruto piensa por enésima vez que debe buscar un nuevo piso, uno más grande y en otro lugar.

Pero no demasiado grande, cavila, porque si no la sensación de vacío sería mayor. Quizá eso sea lo que le sucede a Sasuke en el barrio Uchiha. A Naruto le parece demasiado grande para dos, y no quiere imaginar cómo debe ser el haber vivido durante tanto tiempo ahí solo. Quizá por eso Sasuke prefiera pasar las noches en su casa.

–Realmente… -comienza-. Realmente el tiempo que pasamos como gennin, en el mismo equipo, juntos… -reflexiona el rubio en voz alta- fue muy corto.

Sabe que no debería decir eso, sobre todo porque fue Sasuke quien puso fin a esos tiempos, pero no quiere detenerse. No deja de ser verdad, han estado más tiempo separados que juntos y, aunque duele, sabe que si no admiten todo su pasado -el de ambos, juntos aunque separados- nunca va a dejar de hacerlo.

Necesita saber qué piensa hacer Sasuke al respecto para actuar él en consecuencia. Avanzar a su lado o frenarle cuando caiga, sea lo que sea Naruto va a estar ahí para él. Lleva tanto tiempo esperando este momento -el estar los dos juntos- que sabe que ya nada más le importa. Se acomodará al ritmo que Sasuke necesite sin ningún problema.

Al cabo de lo que a él le parece una eternidad, los oscuros ojos se posan sobre los suyos y Naruto se siente preparado para lo que sea. Sasuke esboza una sonrisa ladeada que a Naruto le sabe a culpa y dolor antes de hablar.

–…Fue la mejor época de nuestras vidas.

Algo cálido se extiende rápidamente por todo el cuerpo de Naruto y siente un violento impulso que le incita a devorar a Sasuke y borrar esa mueca de su boca.

–No -corrige con voz ronca-. Tan sólo fue una de las mejores.

La mano de Sasuke se alza hacia él y Naruto siente los largos dedos acariciándole la nuca. Sasuke lo atrae hacia él y le besa recorriendo su boca con agilidad. Cuando le separa, Naruto puede ver una sonrisa torcida que le hace estremecer. Una pálida mano le empuja suavemente del pecho hasta hacerle chocar de espaldas contra el colchón y al momento siguiente siente la tibia piel de Sasuke sobre la suya mientras se sienta en su cadera.

–Creo que es hora de poner a prueba tu aguante… -murmura recorriendo su cuerpo con la vista. Naruto esboza una sonrisa mientras estira el brazo y hunde la mano en su pelo obligándole a inclinarse sobre él.

–Adelante -dice contra sus labios.

_'Siempre hacia delante'._

* * *

ENVIDIA'S NOTES – Bueno… Cortito y sin nada especial, pero es lo único que ha salido de mí estos días y quería hacer algo especial. 22 es una buena cifra, definitivamente.

Espero que haya gustado y nada, lo de siempre, muchas gracias por leer y cualquier comentario u opinión es bien recibido. ¡Un saludo!


End file.
